


Under the Mountain, In Caverns Gold

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Desolation of Smaug AU, Dragon!Elsa, F/F, Thief!Anna, g!p elsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is tasked with searching for treasure deep in an old vault that’s rumored to be guarded by a fearsome dragon.  She finds more then she bargained for down below the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mountain, In Caverns Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting this somewhere other than tumblr.
> 
> This was for the Elsannonymous Fills tumblr last year, the prompt was:
> 
> “Smaug!Elsa and Bilbo!Anna/Smaug!Anna and Bilbo!Elsa”
> 
> All warning for this: G!P Elsa, Cunnilingus, knotting, dominantElsa, submissive!Anna, shape-shifting, first time, marking, biting, creature sex, non incest, dragon!Elsa, creature!Elsa

Silently cursing to herself, Anna slid down a pile of gold, silver, and gems of all shapes and sizes.  Stumbling to a halt at the bottom of the hill she bent over to catch her breath.

_Stupid dwarves, stupid Kristoff, how the blazing hells did he ever get me to agree to look for this damned stone with the chance of a dragon still being here._

With a huff Anna crouched down and idly picked through the coins and goblets, tossing the pieces to the side with little care.

“You’ll know it when you see, bah! Like I really even wanted to be here, this place is beyond creepy,” muttering quietly she tossed a small diamond over her shoulder. “Honestly, they want it so bad they should come and get it themselves.”

The sound of cascading metal reached Anna and she paused, turning ever so slightly.  She watched as the mound of gold fell away revealing blue and silver…scales?  Anna watched in mounting horror as more of the treasure slid from farther away, more of the gleaming scales and an enormous body appeared. 

Her knees giving out the small redhead landed heavily on the gold underneath her, a squeak escaping her lips. As Anna’s gaze fell back down she found herself staring straight into an extremely large slitted ice blue eye.

“D-d-d-d-dra-dra,” Anna stuttered and crawled backwards slowly. “Oh hells bells,” spinning around she scrambled to her feet and half ran, half tripped over top the treasure.  The ground heaved, slipping under her feet and she leapt for one of the massive pillars.  Hopefully out of sight of the immense dragon rising from underneath the riches.

“Well, well, well…what do we have here?”  The voice, as smooth as glass and cold as ice, echoed loudly throughout the cavernous hall intermingled with the sounds of jangling metal. “A little thief in my midst, what a delectable surprise.”

Anna flattened herself against the stone, her breathing stuttering past her lips.  She had to get out of here, she was in no hurry to become a snack to anything.  The clatter of claws on metal rang closer and Anna slid along the pillar the opposite way.  Peering as best she could around the stone, she caught a glimpse of the dragon’s tail coasting over the gold.

“I can smell you, little thief.  I can hear your breath, I feel your air.”

She clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to calm her breathing down.  Glancing around quickly she spotted what looked to be a pillared building covered in mountainous piles of gold.  Anna pushed quickly off the pillar, her focus intent on the opening under the stone ledge.  Though the distance was short, Anna felt as if it stretched on forever.  The sound of wings and growling, metal screeching under dragon claws, roared in her ears as she ran.

The moment she passed under the thick stone a shadow blocked out the little light there was, causing Anna to trip over her own feet.  Twisting her body she watched in a mix of awe and fear as razor sharp claws dug into the edges of the stone, the tail winding about the pillars.

As suddenly as the darkness appeared, it was gone, leaving Anna to blink quickly against the brightness.

“Come now…don’t be shy,” the voice was quieter, no longer booming throughout the entirety of the cavern. “Step into the light,” softer, gentler, more feminine, and that tugged at Anna’s curiosity.

Slowly she stood on shaky legs and carefully edged towards the opening between the pillars.  Anna peered around the corner, staring out into the sea of gold and riches, twinkling in the torchlight.  It was far too quiet.  She could’ve sworn that the temperature was slowly dropping.

“Well now, aren’t you a delightful morsel.”

Anna jerked her head to the right, coming face to face with a gorgeous woman.

A woman, with two gleaming silver horns delicately curving through her loose long blonde hair.  A pair of large wings flared out behind her while a long pale tail flicked along the gold coins.  Anna’s gaze drifted over pale skin dotted with silvery blue scales, a small white loincloth, and strips of white cloth covering a very…substantial chest. 

Anna felt her cheeks burn and she glanced away quickly.

“Shy little thief aren’t you?” Cool fingers grasped her chin, forcing Anna to stare straight into those ice blue eyes. “Now then, I believe there’s to be some introductions to be made before I gobble you up hmm?” The sight of a fanged smirk caused a shudder to race up her spine.

“Anna, I’m ju-just Anna. You wouldn’t want to eat me though, I’m scrawny, skin and bones mostly,” she stuttered out as the hand holding her chin slid along her jaw to grasp the back of her neck, pulling just enough to till her head up.  Those impossibly blue eyes stared at her with a mixture of curiosity and a hunger that had Anna’s heart leaping up into her throat.

“Oh I’m not sure about that, ‘just’ Anna, you look just right to me,” another flash of fangs, a flare of wings and Anna’s vision was filled entirely with the blonde woman. “I am Elsa Khelek Hurro’, Keeper of the Northern Mountains.  And this….is my vault, everything in here is mine. From the smallest speck of gold…”

A low whine escaped Anna as Elsa pinned her flush against the stone pillar, cool lips pressed upon her ear and a hand curled over her hip.  The smell of pine and a spicy musk invading her senses left Anna with heat sliding throughout her veins.

“…to whatever beautiful creature sneaks her way in,” Anna felt Elsa nuzzle against the skin below her ear and she shivered at the sensation.  “While most of my draconic cousins would not hesitate in taking what they want, I would rather have a more willing participant.”

Anna panted in breathy gasps, her hands clenching uselessly against the stone behind her.  Sparks crackled under her skin where Elsa was rubbing her fingers just under the hem of her tunic.  Could she? She wouldn’t deny what she was feeling for the blonde or how she made Anna feel.  But…

“I…I’ve never-I haven’t-“ Elsa stilled against her and Anna closed her eyes at the flicker of panic bubbling in her chest.  The hand on her neck loosened and slid forward, cupping her cheek gently. 

“That does change things somewhat, but it is still up to you,” cool air ghosted over her skin and Anna opened her eyes slowly.  Elsa was looking down at her with a small smile.  Anna blushed and fidgeted under the gaze, her heart stuttering in her chest. 

After a beat, she nodded.

And Elsa captured her mouth in a slow, burning kiss, pressing her body further into Anna.  A low moan worked its way up her throat as Elsa’s tongue darted along her lips, asking entrance.  Anna brought up her hands and slid them up the taller woman’s back, dragging her nails along the pale skin and delicate scales.  She whimpered against Elsa’s lips as the blonde rocked her hips against her own, a slow, insistent motion.

_Wait…what’s that..?_

Elsa must’ve noticed her stillness and leaned back enough to simply rest her forehead against hers, icy blue eyes staring into confused teal.  The hand on her cheek fell to rest at the collar of her tunic, fingers idly playing with the heated skin.

“Is that..?”

She left the rest of the question unsaid, knowing Elsa would understand.

“Yes it is.”

Anna took a shallow breath, her hands gripping and tugging at the flimsy material of Elsa’s top.  With careful movements she rolled her hips against the blondes, feeling the hard bulge press against her thigh.  A low rumble emanating from Elsa’s throat left Anna with a flare of heat settling low in her belly and a slick feeling between her legs.

The blue of Elsa’s eyes darken as she inhaled deeply through her nose and Anna shuddered at the hungry look in the other woman’s gaze.  It seemed impossible but Elsa pressed even more into the redheads body and captured her lips again, leaving Anna to whimper.  Her hands went up to Elsa’s head, sliding her fingers through blonde locks. 

In response Elsa released her lips only to bury her face into Anna’s neck, licking, sucking, and nipping at the sensitive skin there, intent on leaving a mark.  Anna moaned, back arching to press her chest against Elsa’s.  Vaguely she heard a ripping sound and it wasn’t until she felt a burst of air on her chest that she realized her tunic had been ripped to shreds. 

Cool hands cupped her breasts and Anna shuddered, hands tightening their grip in blonde hair.  Elsa gave the mark she made a hard lick before moving downward, capturing a pale nipple between her lips.  A low desperate keen escaped Anna’s throat at the sensation of lips, tongue, and hands on her breasts.  A light scraping of teeth,  _oh god those teeth_ , over the sensitive flesh had Anna panting, her chest heaving against the warmth Elsa’s mouth.

Pressure on her hips had Anna glancing down, past the head of blonde hair to see a hand working the belt of her pants loose and pulling every scrap of fabric down to her ankles.  Fingers danced over her hips, dipping down along her thighs before cupping her core.

“Oh  _god!_ ” Anna gasped out, a dizzying haze clouding her mind at the feel of gentle fingers touching her there, sliding easily through the folds of her cunt.

Elsa released the taut nipple and slid downwards onto her knees, leaving a trail of bites and marks along freckled skin.  Nipping gently at Anna’s hips Elsa hummed against the skin, peering up into teal eyes.

“I did say I wanted to eat you up..” 

Anna was glad she was leaning against the pillar, because the moment Elsa leaned in and swiped her tongue through her folds, her legs buckled.  The only thing she was aware of was the feel of soft locks grasped in her hands and Elsa suckling on her clit.

Her hips bucked helplessly as the feeling of a single finger gently sliding into her and curled gently as if to beckon her.  Muscles clenched tightly around the digit as it was slowly pulled out.  Anna whined at the loss. 

Elsa merely hummed as she licked at her finger, enjoying the flavor on her tongue.  Leaning in she let her hands slide around and grip the flesh of Anna’s ass, kneading it.  Her nose bumped against Anna’s clit and she slowly dragged her tongue along the dripping slit before thrusting her tongue inside at a slow, steady pace, letting Anna become used to the sensation.

Anna moaned incoherently, hips shuddering, and hands clawing at Elsa’s scalp, causing the blonde to start a rumbling growl deep in her throat.  The ball of heat in Anna’s gut spread down to the tips of her toes and up her spine, into the area behind her eyes.  Spots danced in her vision as Elsa thrust two fingers into her cunt curling them, pressing against a sensitive patch of flesh and dragging a sharp fang over her clit.

She cried out loudly and bent over Elsa’s head, every muscle in her body clenching at the overload of pleasure rippling through her.

Her shaky legs gave out and Anna slid to the ground between Elsa’s knees, pale arms wrapping around her waist, holding her up.  Anna let her head rest in the crook of the blonde’s neck, breathing deeply to calm her erratic heartbeat and ease the shakiness in her limbs.  Tentatively she placed her hands on Elsa’s thighs, massaging the warm flesh under her fingers.

Elsa loosened the grip on her waist to lean back on her hands, darkened blue eyes staring into Anna’s with a curious gaze. 

Anna glanced down at the scrap of cloth in Elsa’s lap, barely covering the  _sizable_  bulge.  Reaching up she shakily undid the knot keeping the fabric on Elsa’s hips.  She fidgeted with the edge of the loincloth, her eyes flickering everywhere but at what she wanted to see.

The feeling of fingers on her cheek startled Anna into looking up, into Elsa’s smiling face.  A soft press of lips on hers soothed frazzled nerves.  Pulling back Anna smiled shyly at the blonde, a light blush across her cheeks.  Taking a small breath, she looked back to her hands grasping the fabric and pulled it away.

Teal eyes widened at the sight of the pale cock, thick and already weeping clear fluid from the head.

_Wow that’s…I wasn’t expecting that_

Anna had traveled with Kristoff and the dwarves long enough that she’d seen more than her fair share of cocks, but Elsa’s was something else entirely. 

It looked smooth, with a slight curve to its long length, but that’s where the similarities ended

_Seven, maybe eight inches? I never thought they got that big…_

Where the head was supposed to be round, it was slightly pointed, the glans flaring out.  The underside was smooth with a thick vein running down the length, but along the sides and top of the thick cock were ridges.  Anna felt that ball of heat flare in her pussy at the thought of what it would feel like. 

And she couldn’t help but reach out and stroke her fingers along the shaft.  It was so  _soft_ , but firm under her touch.  Wrapping her hand around the shaft, noting that she could just barely touch her fingers around it, she rubbed her thumb over the slit wetting it with the precum that trickled out.

A low growl from above her sent shivers up her spine.  Slowly Anna pumped her fist up and down the shaft, feeling the ridges give ever so slightly under the pressure.  A jerk from Elsa’s hip had Anna look up from beneath her bangs, breath catching in her throat at the sight of the blonde panting, head lolled to the side watching her cock slide in Anna’s hand.

Without a second thought Anna leaned down and swiped her tongue over the head of Elsa’s cock.  The taste was salty with a hint of something sweet lingering on her taste buds.  She couldn’t place the flavor but Anna wanted to try more of it.  The noise that Elsa made, a stuttering moan, encouraged her to take the head of the cock into her mouth. 

Sucking on the head lightly, she dragged her tongue along the underside of the head, licking from the thick vein to the slit that still pumped out more precum. 

Fingers slid into her hair, firmly gripping a handful of it.  Anna hummed at the pressure and hesitantly sucked in more of Elsa’s cock, sliding her tongue over the ridges. 

The sound of moans and growls from Elsa had Anna feeling proud of herself.  She took in more of the length into her mouth, enough that she wouldn’t choke around the thick shaft.  Letting the weight of the shaft settle on her tongue for a moment she moaned at the sensation of feeling the cock  _throb_  and pulse.  Using her hand she pumped and squeezed at the rest of Elsa’s cock, sliding the length out of her mouth, sucking hard on it the entire way. 

Leaving only the head in her mouth she lightly dragged her teeth over the sensitive skin, satisfied with the harsh intake of breath from Elsa.  The grip on her hair tightened and pulled her head upwards.  Releasing the head with a wet pop, Anna licked her lips before they were captured in a deep kiss, Elsa’s tongue thrusting against her own.  An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up, flush against the other woman’s body.

Fixing her legs to straddle Elsa’s lap a strangled moan escaped her lips at the feel of her pussy sliding over the underside of that hard cock.  The ridges just barely catching as she rolled her hips back and forth.  Teeth nipped at her bottom lip while hands slid over her torso to cup her breasts, cold fingertips teasing hard nipples with tugs and twists.

Panting against Elsa’s lips, Anna’s hand slipped through blonde hair to grasp at a curved horn.  The jerk from the hips beneath her had the redhead tugging sharply on the horn in her hand, eliciting a growl and nails digging into her sides.  Heat flared and skittered over her skin at the noise. 

Pulling back just enough to catch the hungry gaze of the blonde, Anna fidgeted and bit down nervously on her own lip. 

“Elsa…” immediately those swirling blue eyes softened, hands holding her hips in a firm but gentle grip.

Anna lifted her hips up enough that the pointed tip of Elsa’s cock slid through her pussy lips, parting them easily.  With careful movement she let her weight drop and the thick shaft slide in her entrance.

As the ridged length stretched her out and filled up her cunt Anna’s free hand clawed at Elsa’s back.  The feeling of being so  _full_  and she was only taking half of the pale cock…her mind was going blank and she didn’t know  _what to do._  Tugging at the horn in her hand Anna whimpered.

But Elsa knew and she gently nipped and nuzzled along Anna’s jaw, back to the sensitive spot just below her ear that had her mewling and writhing.  Her fingers rubbed in small circles along Anna’s skin, soothing the tense muscles.  And with gentle pressure she pulled Anna’s hip until tan skin met pale and Elsa’s cock was fully sheathed inside her.

“Oh fu-fuck, that’s so…” Anna sobbed, thighs clenching tightly at Elsa’s hips.  The blonde let her sit there getting used to being completely filled, her hands kneading and massaging Anna’s ass. 

“So tight, so warm,  _so wet_ …goddess Anna, Anna,  _Anna_ , you feel so good,” the muttering in Anna’s ear had her shuddering, hips rocking ever so slightly, feeling wet heat drip down from where her hips met Elsa’s.

Finally the intense pressure lessened and all Anna wanted to do  _move_.

Lifting her hips she felt ridges on the cock cling to her walls till only the thick head was resting inside. Then she let her weight pull her back down, taking the entirety of Elsa’s length in one fell swoop.  Muscles clenching sporadically around the cock, Anna started to bounce in a slow rhythm on the blondes lap, her hands slipping over pale shoulders to steady herself.

Soon she felt Elsa start rocking her own hips in tandem with Anna’s, pulling her down a little rougher on her cock and grinding their hips together.  Each time, Anna’s sensitive clit got just a smidge of friction, enough to send shocks of electricity through her nerves.  Teeth nipped and tugged at her ear, a rumbling purr vibrating against her skin and Anna mewled, rubbing her cheek along Elsa’s.

“Elsa…Oh god!” A particularly deep thrust had the head grazing her cervix, heat flaring in her pussy from the sensation.  “Fuck, fuck, fu-fuck!”

Suddenly Anna felt the world dip and spin, her back pressed against the scraps of clothes over the ground.  Gasping, she found herself staring up into Elsa’s face, her mouth gaped open fangs bared and eyes nearly black boring into her. The shadows from her wings flared around them, giving Anna the feeling of being prey.  She wondered if the sparks traveling through her spine were from the pulsing cock lodged deep in her pussy or the thrill of being hunted down by a powerful creature like Elsa.

Maybe a bit of both.

A growl resonated from Elsa’s throat and she took off, pounding and rutting into her.  Anna moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around Elsa tightly, trying to stay grounded in the feeling but that overwhelming heat was coiling in her gut.

Sliding her hands up Elsa’s sides, she dug her nails into the skin right under where the wings connected to her shoulder blades, trying to pull the blonde closer.

Elsa obliged, but she took Anna’s arms, wrists in hand, and pinned them to next to her head.  She dragged her nose up the column of Anna’s throat, muttering words over the wet squelching of their rough fucking.

“ _Mate.  Mine.  My mate, my Anna…_ ” a warmth swelled in Anna’s chest, competing against the other sensations in her body and she completely relaxed.  Letting Elsa take control.

After a beat though, she noticed an odd feeling, a stretching, as the long hard thrusts Elsa was doing became shallower but no less rough.

Vaguely she recalled something from the farm she used to work at.

_Oh god she has a knot, those things ge-_

Pain exploded on her neck.  Pain dulling to intense pleasure.  Anna realized Elsa was biting the juncture of her neck and shoulder, fangs digging into the flesh, marking her.  Claiming her.

It was all too much.  The cock filling her pussy, the knot stretching her, plugging her entirely, even the feel of fang and tongue on her skin.  And then…

Anna’s eye’s widened at the liquid heat being pumped straight into her womb, filling her even more so.  A scream tore from her throat, back arching and pressing herself further into Elsa.  Light flashed behind her eyes and Anna swore she saw stars. 

Soon every muscle in her body relaxed and she slumped heavily back onto the ground, eyes slipping shut from exhaustion.  At the edge of her senses she could still feel the knot, still plugging her cunt and the vague feeling of Elsa’s cum still slowly pulsing into her.

But she was content and warm, arms and wings wrapping her in a cocoon filled with the scent and heat of Elsa, lulling her into a peaceful dreamland with a gentle purr.

Perhaps being a thief had some good sides after all.


End file.
